Herd Islandar
Order: HOUSE ISLANDAR of EQUINESIA Motto: “Open hearts, open hands.” Patron: Jewel House Islandar, the royal house of Equinesia, was founded to honor Jewel for her generosity and kindness. Like Jewel, the horses of House Islandar take pleasure in sharing the riches of their realm with others. But they believe it is even more important to share their kind words, warm feelings, and cheerful help with everyone around them. Horses who give freely and show outstanding kindness may be granted the Order of Jewel and invited to join the nobility of House Islandar. Realm: Equinesia Equinesia lies just beyond the Equinesian Islands, beneath the tropical waters of the Celestial Deep at the far eastern edge of North of North. Colorful fish and other ocean creatures play hide-and-seek among the anemones and seaweed. Water horses graze on a lush, undersea grass called sweetwater, which covers the sandy seabed like a green lawn. Buildings grown from living coral cluster in reefs decorated with bright shells. The most magnificent of these is Islandar Castle, a great palace with towering pinnacles lit by glowing sea jewels. Castle: Islandar Castle Islandar castle is a magical jewel at the bottom of the sea. The castle appears to grow organically from the reef that it sits upon; structures and towers are formed in the shape of sea shells with intricate coral patterned walls and ceilings. This aquatic paradise is alive with a phosphorescent glow that shows off the vibrant pinks, oranges, blues, and reds of the various structures. A vibrant coral reef teeming with life surrounds the castle grounds. Seahorses and other ocean life can be seen amongst the castle walls with the sun producing shafts of golden light from the world above. Castle Residents: King Treasure, Queen Edana, Prince Brine, Princess Kora, Knight Kona, Lady Coral, Steward Kahuna, Chatelaine Mahina, Page Mahalo, Minstrelle Haku, Jester Peka Peka, Patron Jewel Family, Friends, and Traits: King Treasure Family: Wife Edana, Son Brine, Daughter Kora. Friends: Parlez, Bathylas. Trait: Fatherly, perceptive philanthropist. Saying: "Follow me beneath the waves. See the beauty and the space." Queen Edana Family: Husband Treasure, Son Brine, Daughter Kora. Friends: Signy, Surf, Fire Spoops. Trait: Fiery, compassionate improver. Saying: "Start your day with a happy thought." Prince Brine Family: Father Treasure, Mother Edana, Sister Kora. Friends: Tugo, Reif. Trait: Smart, ever-ready volunteer. Saying: "Choose friends who are positive and loving." Princess Kora Family: Father Treasure, Mother Edana, Brother Brine. Friends: Janie, Murttie. Trait: Steady, considerate friend. Saying: "I am proud to be your friend." Knight Kona Friends: Mahalo, Triton, Embarr. Trait: Daring, exuberant champion. Saying: "Look beneath the surface and find your inner power." Lady Coral Friends: Morewyn, Miki, Glimmer eels. Trait: Agile, resourceful, confident. Saying: "Sometimes help comes from the most unlikely places." Steward Kahuna Friends: Flipper, Undine, Neptune. Trait: Selfless, mindful sage. Saying: "A generous spirit finds friends everywhere." Chatelaine Mahina Family: Husband Kumu, Son Mahalo. Friends: Mariannis, Chumash, Pauma. Trait: Prudent, attentive supporter. Saying: "Let wisdom light your way." Page Mahalo Family: Father Kumu, Mother Mahina. Friends: Kona, Nisqually, Cajus. Trait: Willing, persistent ally. Saying: "A little help can be a big gift to someone who needs it." Minstrelle Haku Friends: Mermaid, Brigid. Trait: Sensitive, uplifting improviser. Saying: "Listen for the hidden harmony beneath the roar." Jester Peka Peka Friends: Honu, Kelpie-Pooka, Finlings. Trait: Jovial, truthful tale-spinner. Saying: "Give someone a good laugh. You may make a new friend." Patron Jewel Family: Husband Rodin, Daughter Amia, Daughter Sophie, Son Valor. Friends: Shine Anders, Gemdigger dogs, Swan. Trait: Generous, energetic caretaker. Saying: "I will help you to stay in a steady flow of abundance."